Meet and Greet
by yeppo1004
Summary: siapa yang disms eunhyuk dan siapa yang sms donghae. baca aja ! #gak bisa bikin summary . ini GS for uke ,
1. Chapter 1

Title : Prezent !

Main cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other cast : Member Suju and others

Summary : Pertemuan Eunhyukdan Donghae karna sebuah kado natal . Berakhir dengan Eunhyukmenjadi perantara cinta antara Sungmin dan Donghae demi mendapatkan namja yang Eunhyuksuka. #gak bisa bikin summary

Warning : Typo, cerita muter muter, Gaje Abal, Pasaran,

Author POV

Blue world.. blue..blue...blue world.

Musik blue world dari super junior mengalun indah disebuah toko buku di pusat perbelanjaan myongdong. Seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut pendek agak tomboy bernama lee hyukjae aka Eunhyuk terlihat sedang memilih buku 'resep kecantikan wanita korea' . Eunhyuksedang memilih buku itu bukan untuk dirinya melainkan sebagai kado natal untuk kakak perempuannya.

"kurasa ini buku yang cocok untuk Eonni" setelah mendapatkan buku yang dicarinya, Eunhyukberanjak mencari kertas kado untuk membungkus hadiahnya. Sebuah kertas kado polos berwarna biru safir menjadi pilihan eunhyuk. Disebelah Eunhyukterdapat juga seorang namja yang mengambil kertas kado persis seperti yang Eunhyukpilih. Tanpa memperdulikan sang namja Eunhyukberjalan menuju kasir dan membayar semua yang dibelinya.

"chogiyo, apakah disini ada pelayanan untuk membungkus kado" tanya Eunhyukpada penjaga kasir saat gilirannya membayar.

"Ada. Pergi kesebalah sana ada tulisan Costumer Servis. Anda bisa membungkus kado disana" ucap penjaga kasir sambil menunjukkan tempat yang dicari eunhyuk. Eunhyukmengangguk mengerti.

"ne kamsahamnida" Eunhyukmengambil belanjaannnya setelah membayar dan menuju meja Costumer Servis yang ditunjuk oleh kasir tadi.

...

"apakah disini tempat membungkus kado ?"tanya Eunhyuksaat sampai dimeja Costumer Servis. Seorang yeoja penjaga meja itu tersenyum kepada eunhyuk.

"tentu. Mana yang harus dibungkus" ucap yeoja penjaga kepada eunhyuk

"ini" Eunhyukmemberikan belanjaannya kepada yeoja penjaga. Yeoja penjaga itu segera membungkus kado yang Eunhyukberikan. Eunhyukmenunggu dan duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan.

5 menit Eunhyukmenunggu, datang seorang namja berambut brunette yang Eunhyukketahui bernama Lee Donghae berjalan menuju meja Costumer Servis dan juga meminta yeoja penjaga meja itu untuk membungkus kadonya. Bagaimana Eunhyuktau Lee Donghae? itu karna lee Donghae teman satu sekolahnya. Tapi tidak pernah bertegur sapa karna mereka tidak pernah sekelas, Eunhyukmengetahui Donghae karna teman Eunhyukyang bernama lee Sungmin pernah membicarakan Donghae.

"permisi , tolong bungkus ini ye ?"ucap Donghae kepada yeoja penjaga itu, Donghae melihat kearah Eunhyuksebentar dan tersenyum. Setelah itu dia berlalu pergi meninggalkan titipannya. Eunhyukhanya mendengus melihat Donghae.

EunhyukPOV

Aku menghela nafas menunggu kadoku yang sedang dibungkus. Bosan menunggu aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"aku tinggal sebentar ne" ucapku pada yeoja penjaga dan pergi dari sana.

Aku menuju rak buku yang bertuliskan komik diatas rak itu. Daripada bosan menunggu lebih baik aku membaca komik. Mataku tertuju pada komik Dragon Ball dan mengamabilnya lalu mulai membaca komik itu.

Selesai membaca komik itu aku melirik jam ku dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Mwo ? sejam lagi makan malam, bisa bisa eomma marah kalau aku belum pulang menjelang makan malam. Aku menaruh komik yang ku baca ketempatya semula dan berlari mengambil kado ku.

"apakah sudah jadi" tanyaku saat aku sampai dimeja aku membungkus kado tadi.

"ne" ucap yeoja penjaga sambil tersenyum.

"kamsahamnida" aku mengambil kado yang sudah dibungkus dengan kertas kado polos berwarna biru safir. Dan pulang kerumahku sebelum eomma tidak membukakan pintu untukku.

Aku menghentikan jalanku saat ada seseorang, yah yang kurasa memanggilku. Aku menoleh melihat wajah Donghae ada disana.

Donghae POV

Selesai melihat-lihat aku kembali menuju meja Costumer Servis bermaksud mengambil kado ku. Sampai disana yeoja penjaga meja itu menyodorkan sebuah kado untukku. Aku melihat kado itu teliti, kok kado ini terlihat lebih kecil ya ?

Ah aku teringat ada seorang yeoja yang membungkus kado dengan kertas kado yang sama dengan ku, pasti kado kami tertukar. Aku memberikan senyum kepada yeoja penjaga kasir dan pergi dari sana setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"chogiyo" aku memanggil yeoja yang berada didepanku. Aku yakin itu yeoja yang tadi membungkus kado sama denganku.

"mianhae. Kurasa kado kita tertukar" ucapku saat yeoja itu membalikkan badanya. Aku sedikit menyernyitkan dahiku saat ku tau itu eunhyuk. Aku tau dia karna temanku sering membicarakannya, dia adalah yeoja yang sering membantu teman-temanku mendapatkan pujaan hati mereka. Dia menatapku bingung dan melirik kado yang dipegangnya.

"ah sepertinya begitu,, gomawo" dia menyerahkan kado yang dipegangnya dan mengambil kado yang berada ditanganku. Kemudian berlalu pergi, Sepertinya dia terburu-buru. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan kembali kerumahku.

...

"Eonnie ini kado natal untukmu"Eunhyukmemberi kado yang dibelinya di toko buku tadi. Eonnienya tersenyum saat membuka kado itu.

"gomawo. Eonni juga punya kado untukmu, ini" Eonnie Eunhyukmenyerahkan sebuah kado bersampul monyet. Eunhyukmenerima kadonya dan membukanya.

"cincin" Eunhyukmengangkat alisnya bingung. Tumben tumben Eonninya inni memberikan perhiasan yang kelihatan mahal kepadanya.

"ya cepat pakai. Aku mendapatnya dari salon langgananku" pantas saja dia memberii euhyuk ternyata cincin ini dia dapatkan gratis. Eunhyukpun memakaikan cincin yang diberikan Eonninya dijari manisnya. Dan cincin itu sangat pas dijari manis eunhyuk.

"kata pemilik salon langganan Eonnie, jika cincin yang kau pakai ini pas dijari kelingking namja yang kau sukai, maka dia adalah jodohmu" mendengar perkataan Eonnienya, Eunhyukhanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Namun akhirnya tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"gomawo. Kenapa bukan Eonnie saja yang memakai cincin ini"

"Eonnie sudah mempunyai namjachinggu. Eonnie kasihan padamu sudah sebesar ini masih tidak mempunyai seorang pacar" Eunhyukhanya mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Eonninya. Sementara sang Eonni hanya tertawa melihatnya.

...

Libur hari natal dan tahun baru telah usai. Musim salju masih saja menyelimuti kota Seoul membuat cuaca disana menjadi dingin. Semua siswa siswi masuk kesekolah mereka lagi dengan malas. Tak terkecuali Eunhyukyang tengah berjalan gontai menuju sekolah sedangkan sahabatnya berjalan dengan penuh semangat disampingnya.

"Ya minnie. Kenapa kau begitu semangat" tanya Eunhyuk pada sahabatnya Lee Sungmin yang mengulas senyum tiada hentinya.

"tentu saja aku semangat. Karna hari ini aku akan bertemu Lee Donghae" ucap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar. Sementar itu, Eunhyuk hanya menatap sahabanya itu malas.

"Hyukkie. Bantu aku mendapatkan Lee Donghae. Kau kan sudah terbiasa membuat orang mendapatkan pujaan hatinya" pinta Sungmin pada Eunhyuk saat mereka sudah berada dikelas.

"aku sudah berhenti" ucap Eunhyuk malas yang dihadiahi tatapan cemberut dari Sungmin.

"eunhyukkie jebal" pinta Sungmin dengan puppy eyes nya membuat wajahnya terlihat imut, namun sayangnya Eunhyuktidak melihat itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelas. Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan juga tampan, duduk dipinggir lapangan basket. Sedang berbicara dengan kedua temannya yang Eunhyukketahui lee Donghae pujaan hati Sungmin dan cho Kyuhyun si maniak game.

Siapa namja itu ? Sepertinya mereka dekat, hm kalau aku mendekati lee Donghae pasti namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu juga akan mengenalku, inner Eunhyuk dalam hati. Eunhyuk mengulsa senyum dan menatap Sungmin berbinar.

"baiklah aku akan membantumu mendapatkan lee Donghae"

TBC

Annyong reader author comback lagi bersama ff eunhae. Mian ya kalo author mengecewakan reader di ff author yang berjudul Fallin Love Season 2.

Sebagai gantinya author buat ff lagi. Mian kalau awalnya terrlalu pendek. Soalnya keyboard laptop author agak bermasalah.

Jangan lupa RnR nya untuk kelangsungan ff ini. ^,^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Meet and Greet

Main cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other cast : Member Suju and others

Summary : Pertemuan Eunhyuk dan Donghae karna sebuah kado natal . Berakhir dengan Eunhyuk menjadi perantara cinta antara Sungmin dan Donghae demi mendapatkan namja yang Eunhyuk suka. #gak bisa bikin summary

Warning : Typo, cerita muter muter, Gaje Abal, Pasaran

No Bash, No Plagiat, Yes For Read

Eunhyuk POV

Hari ini aku menjalankan misi menjodohkan Sungmin dengan Donghae dan juga misi untuk dapat mengenal namja 'itu'. Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring diluar kelas. Aku keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan seongsangnim yang ada di kelas.

Sepertinya Perutku ini sudah tidak bisa dikompromi lagi. Sampai dikantin aku segera memesan semangkuk ramyon yang masih panas dan minuman kesukaan ku strawberry milk. Saking laparnya aku berjalan dengan sangat-sangat ngebut tanpa melihat apapun.

Brakkk

"Panas !" teriak seseorang

Yah aku nabrak orang deh jadinya. Dan tanpa sengaja ramyonku yang masih panas ini mengenai tangannya.

"aish. Mianhae, aku tak sengaja" ucapku, Tanpa melihat wajah orang tersebut, aku segera menuangkan minuman dingin yang ada ditanganku ketangannya yang terkena ramyon.

"Yak ! apa yang kau lakukan" bentak namja itu. Aku yang dibentak seperti itu menolehkan kepalaku menatap siapa orang yang berani membentakku, yang pastinya namja yang ku tabrak ini. Aku menatapnya heran, berani sekali dia membentakku. Aku kan sudah minta maaf.

"Aku hanya mencoba menolongmu" ucapku dengan lembut sambil menahan marah karna aku tau bahwa aku salah dalam hal ini.

"dengan menyiramkan susu strawberrymu itu ketanganku" namja itu menatapku marah dan jangan lupakan intonasi suaranya yang meninggi.

"Mianhae. Habisnya aku panik sekali. Neo gwencana" ucapku yang masih lembut sambil melihat tangannya. Dia menghempaskan tangannya.

"apakah ini terlihat baik-baik saja ?. Apa kau buta ?" ucapnya menunjuk tangannya yang melepuh kedepan wajahku. Aku melihat sekeliling siswa siswi yang makan dikantin, mereka menatap kami berdua, aishh aku malu sekali. Namja ini benar-benar cari mati denganku. Aku sudah tidak tahan.

"Yak. Lee Donghae. Aku sudah minta maap. Dan juga kau yang buta, apa kau tidak lihat aku punya mata" bentakku dan menatap Donghae tajam. Ya ampun aku keceplosan menyebutkan namanya. Ku lihat Donghae terkejut dan juga diam. Tapi aku tak memperdulikan reaksinya , Huftt gara-gara dia nafsu makanku hilang. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik tangannya keluar dari kantin.

Dia berusaha berontak, tapi aku tetap saja menyeretnya. Jangan meremehkan tenagaku, aku ini supergirl. Saat sampai didepan pintu yang bertuliskan 'ruang kesehatan' aku membuka pintunya kasar yang untungnya tidak ada siapa-siapa didalamnya dan mendudukkan Donghae diranjang yang ada disana.

Dengan masih emosi Aku mengobati tangan Donghae dengan obat-obatan yang ku ambil dan melilitkan perban ditangannya. Dia hanya diam dan sedikit berteriak kesakitan saat secara tidak sengaja aku mengikat perbannya terlalu kencang.

"Selesai dan juga jangan menuntutku karna hal ini" aku menatap Donghae yang ternyata menatapku sambil melamun. Aku menjentikkan jariku didepan wajahny dan dia segera sadar.

"ahh ne ne. Gomawo. Bagaimana kau tau namaku" tanyanya. Ya ampun dasar Eunhyuk bodoh. Karna terlalu emosi aku jadi memanggil namanya tadi umpatku pada diriku sendiri. Aku pun mencoba memikirkan alasan yang pastinya masuk akal. Donghae tidak boleh tau kalau aku mengetahuinya dari Sungmin. Aku melihat seragam Donghae

"itu" aku menujukkan sebuah nametag yang bertuliskan namanya di seragam sekolahnya. Donghae mengikuti arah jariku dan tersenyum.

"sepertinya aku mengenalmu, waktu itu kau yang salah mengambil kado ku kan" ternyata Donghae masih ingat kejadian itu padahalkan sudah hampir sebulan.

"ah iya. Minahae soal itu" aku menggaruk tengkukku.

Setelah perbincangan ini kami terdiam tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Huh lebih baik aku kekelas Sungmin pasti mencariku.

Saat aku mulai berdiri, pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan masuklah dua orang namja yang salah satunya adalah namja yang kusukai. Jantungku mulai berdebar-debar.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa Donghae-ah. Aku dengar kau kesiram kuah ramyon" ucap namja yang aku sukai itu dengan wajah khawatir. perhatian sekali dia, ah aku semakin menyukainya. Sedangkan namja yang satunya yang ku ketahui Cho Kyuhyun berdiri diambang pintu dan hanya memainkan psp nya tanpa menghiraukan siapapun. Dasar maniak game.

"aku tidak apa-apa Siwon-ah. Yeoja ini sudah mengobatiku" Donghae menunjuku. Ah jadi namanya Siwon. Nama yanng sempurna untuk wajah yanng sempurna juga.

"goamawo " Siwon melihatku dan tersenyum. Ya ampun kenapa dia begitu tampan.

"ne ne ini juga salahku" ucapku terbata.

"eh siapa namamu" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Lee Hyukjae tapi panggil saja Eunhyuk" ucapku menunduk menyembunyikan pipiku yang memerah.

Kami pun berbincang-bincang sampai bel masuk pertanda istirahat telah usai. Aku kembali kekelas sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Author POV

"hyukie apa kau sudah gila" tanya Sungmin yang bingung melihat sahabatnya itu senyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Eunhyuk melihat Sungmin masih dengan senyum dan mengahambur memeluk Sungmin.

"sepertinya aku memang sudah gila min" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin berbinar yang membuat Sungmin semakin bingung.

"kenapa kau senang sekali"

"kamu tidak perlu tau dan Ini " Eunhyuk memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi deretan nomor handphone.

"mwoya ige ?"

"itu adalah nomor Donghae"

Saat bel masuk berbunyi tadi Eunhyuk segera meminta nomor Siwon dan nomor Donghae. Dan itulah alasan Eunhyuk senyum-senyum seperti orang gila dan juga mengikut sertakan sahabatnya itu.

"gomawo" kini gantian Sungmin yang langsung menghambur dipelukan Eunhyuk.

...

"kajja min. ikut aku" Eunhyuk memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas .

"kemana hyukkie"

"sudah. ikut saja" tanpa persetujuan Sungmin, Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengikuti kemana sahabatnya ini akan membawanya. Mereka melewati lorong sekolah dan berhenti disebuah kelas saat itu juga Sungmin melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"hyukkie, kenapa kita kesini"

"tentu saja melihat keadaan Donghae. kajja"

Ya saat ini Eunhyuk membawa Sungmin ke kelas Donghae karna sedari tadi Sungmin selalu menanyakan keadaan Donghae setelah Eunhyuk menceritakan kejadian dikantin tadi.

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungmin secara paksa namun Sungmin berusaha menahan dirinya. Apakah Sungmin tidak tahu kalau Eunhyuk ini supergirl ?

Sungmin akhirnya pasrah saja di bawa Eunhyuk masuk kedalam kelas Donghae. Disana hanya ada Donghae yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu namun terlihat kesusahan karna tangannya yang terluka.

"Donghae-ah" Donghae menghentikan pekerjaannya saat melihat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam kelas.

"apa yang kau lakukan. Dan mana Siwon dan Kyuhyun" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat beberapa buku berserakan di meja Donghae dan juga melihat keliling kelas saat mendapati hanya ada Donghae disana.

"aku sedang mengerjakan tugas. Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah pulang. Kenapa kalian kesini dan siapa itu" Donghae menunjuk Sungmin yang hanya menunduk disamping Eunhyuk.

"aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaannmu. Dan ini temanku Sungmin" Eunhyuk mengenalkan Sungmin yang masih menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"ah Lee Donghae imnida" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya keSungmin dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Lee Sungmin Imnida" balas Sungmin membalas uluran tangan Donghae. Saat Sungmin melihat wajah Donghae yang tersenyum membuatnya salah tingkah dan juga gugup.

"Hyukkie aku pulang dulu ya. Aku harus menemani eomma belanja hari ini" tanpa menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk, Sungmin langsung pergi dari sana setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Eunhyuk hanya mendengus melihat Sungmin yang pergi tiba-tiba. Dasar Sungmin babbo aku sudah capek- capek membawanya kesini, dia malah pergi tiba-tiba.

Padahal rencananya Eunhyuk mau meninggalkan Donghae dan Sungmin berdua tapi yang ada malah sebaliknya. Eunhyuk masih saja menggerutu tidak jelas dan itu membuat Donghae menahan tawanya.

Sadar dari kekesalanya Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membuat tugas.

"apakah masih sakit" tanya Eunhyuk saat dilihatnya Donghae kesusahan menulis.

"lumayan" Donghae masih saja melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Eunhyuk mengambil pena yang digunakan Donghae menulis tadi dan duduk disebelah Donghae, mengambil buku tugas Donghae.

"apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Donghae bingung melihat eunhyuk yang menganggu pekerjaanya

"aku akan membantumu. Kau bilang saja mana yang harus ku tulis. Aku akan menulisnya untukmu"

"tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Donghae hendak mengambil pena yang ada ditangan Eunhyuk, tapi Eunhyuk langsung menyembunyikan pena itu di belakang punggungnya.

"diam dan ikuti saja perintahku" Eunhyuk melotot menatap Donghae membuuat Donghae mendengus dan akhirnya mengikuti kemauan Eunhyuk.

...

Langit mulai berganti warna menjadi jingga, pertanda bahwa hari sudah semakin sore. Eunhyuk dan Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan tugas Donghae setelah beberapa jam. Karna pertengkaran kecil mereka yang pastinya dimenangkan Eunhyuk membuat mereka harus pulang sesore ini.

"gomawo sudah membantuku" ujar Donghae saat mereka sudah ada didepan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"ne ceonmaneo. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne" Eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan Donghae didepan gerbang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Donghae balas melambai ke Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum

"eh tunggu dulu ..." ujar Donghae cepat, namun Eunhyuk tidak mendengarnya dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae masih saja menatap eunhyuuk yang semakin menjauh. Eunhyuk ternyata baik juga ya, Padahal aku mau mengantarnya pulang dan juga meminta nomor ponselnya, ujar Donghae dalam hati.

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Eunhyuk berbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan headset yang disematkan dikedua telinganya. Mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya, lagu kesukaannya Closer yang dinyanyian Taeyon.

Eunhyuk menatap ponselnya, wajahnya terlihat sedang bingung. Ada dua pilihan 'YA' atau 'TIDAK' didalam pikirannya yang harus dia pilih salah satu. Setelah berapa menit Eunhyuk memilih opsi 'YA' sebagai pilihannya.

Eunhyuk mengetikan sederet huruf hangul di layar ponsel touchscreennya dan dengan perasaan ragu-ragu Eunhyuk mengirimkannya keseseorang yang nomor kontak yang ada diponsel Eunhyuk.

Other side

Donghae yang baru saja pulang makan malam dengan keluarganya langsung memasuki kamarnya. Baru saja mau mengganti baju, ponsel donghae berdering pertanda ada pesan masuk. Donghae mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

'annyong ?'

Itulah isi pesan tersebut, senyum terukir di wajah Donghae. Dengan segera donghae membalas pesan itu. dan kembali mengganti bajunya.

TBC

Sampai disini dulu ff author meet and greet cahapter dua. Author minta maaf jika ada salah penulisan kata didalam ff ini. karna keyboard laptop author masih rusak dan masih memakai alternative keyboard. Dan untuk para reader makasih karna udah baca ff author. Dan juga untuk para reviewer makasih udah mau kasih koment. Dan saranghae untuk kalian semua.

Jangan Lupa RnR lagi ya ^,^


	3. Chapter 3

Title :Meet and Greet!

Main cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other cast : Member Suju and others

Summary :siapa yang disms eunhyuk dan sapa yang sms donghae. baca aja ! #gak bisa bikin summary

Warning : Typo, cerita muter muter, Gaje Abal, Pasaran,

_Eunhyuk mengetikan sederet huruf Hangul di layar ponsel touchscreennya dan dengan perasaan ragu-ragu Eunhyuk mengirimkannya keseseorang yang nomor kontak yang ada diponsel Eunhyuk. _

_Other side_

_Donghae yang baru saja pulang makan malam dengan keluarganya langsung memasuki kamarnya. Baru saja mau mengganti baju, ponsel Donghae berdering pertanda ada pesan masuk. Donghae mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. _

'_annyong ?'_

_Itulah isi pesan tersebut, senyum terukir di wajah Donghae. Dengan segera Donghae membalas pesan itu. dan kembali mengganti bajunya._

Donghae Pov

_nuguseyo_

Aku menekan send di ponsel touchscreen ku. Dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat aku menunggu pesan dari orang tersebut. Setelah setengah jam ponsel ku berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk. Sebuah senyum terulas dibibirku, dengan cepat aku membuka pesan

_Lee Sungmin. Apa kau ingat ?_

Senyumku memudar saat membaca pesan itu. Entah kenapa aku sedikit merasa kecewa, aku juga tidak tau. Aish sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan ! memangnya aku berharap pesan dari siapa .

_Ne. Kau temannya Eunhyuk kan ? _

Aku membaringkan diriku di atas tempat tidur sambil mebalas pesan sungmin.

_Syukurlah kau masih ingat. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa ?_

Awalnya aku membalas pesan sungmin seadanya namun akhirnya aku larut dalam membalas pesan sungmin. Ternyata seru juga smsan dengan sungmin, orangnya lucu dan hyperaktiv walaupun dalam sms, padahal tadi waktu disekolah dia sangat pemalu dan terlihat pendiam.

Hyperaktiv dan lucu seperti Eunhyuk. Yah seperti Eunhyuk, padahal kami baru sehari berteman tapi aku merasa sudah berteman lama dengannya. Tunggu dulu ! kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Eunhyuk. Akupun kembali fokus smsan dengan sungmin.

Aku melirik jam disamping meja belajarku yang sudah menunjukkan jam 1 malam. Pantas saja aku sudah merasa ngantuk.

_Malam sudah semakin larut, apa kau belum tidur ._

Aku mengirimkan pesan ke sungmin. Apa sungmin belum mengantuk ? inikah sudah sangat larut.

_Belum. Kau tidur saja, jika sudah mengantuk. Aku masih mengerjakan sesuatu_

Huh mataku sudah tidak taHan menaHan kantuk. Setelah membalas pesan sungmin aku menarik selimutku dan mulai memasuki alam mimpiku.

Author Pov

Keesokan harinya

"Huah" entah sudah berapa kali Eunhyuk menguap hari ini. Dengan wajah yang kusut dan lingkaran hitam yaang terdapat dibawah matanya Eunhyuk pergi kesekolah. Eunhyuk rela begadang semalaman mengerjakan tugas -hukuman- dari Kim seongsangnim yang harus dia kumpul hari ini.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring, murid-murid keluar dari kelas mereka ketempat tujuan masing-masing.

"Uh akhirnya istirahat juga" Eunhyuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Sungmin geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Eunhyuk sedari tadi

"kenapa wajahmu seperti itu" tanya sungmin sembari membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas

"semalam aku begadang mengerjakan tugas dari Kim seongsangnim" sungmin Hanya manggut manggut mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk.

"kau mau kemana" tanya Eunhyuk melihat sungmin yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"aku harus keperpustakaan, Han seongsangnim menyuruhku kesana" kali ini gantian Eunhyuk mengangukkan kepalanya. Sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian dikelas.

Eunhyuk melipat kedua tangannya ke atas meja dan membaringkan kepalanya disana, dengan buku yang menutupi wajahnya Eunhyuk memejamkan mata. Dalam lima menit Eunhyuk sudah berada dialam mimpinya.

Seseorang masuk kekelas Eunhyuk yang sepi, dia menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih tidur dengan buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

Tangan seseorang itupun membuka buku yang menutupi wajah Eunhyuk. Dan tersenyum melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang polos saat tidur. PerlaHan dia mendekati wajah Eunhyuk dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Eunhyuk menggeliat merasa hembusan nafas seseorang di telinganya. PerlaHan Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Buru-buru Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut karna wajah Donghae sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ya. Kenapa kau disini. Menganggu saja" ucap Eunhyuk sakartis karna Donghae mengganggu acara tidurnya.

Donghae duduk disamping Eunhyuk "aku sedang malas dikelas"

"kenapa ? kan ada Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang menemanimu"

"Kyuhyun sedang keperpustakaan dan Siwon tidak masuk" Mendengar Siwon tidak masuk, wajah Eunhyuk berubah panik.

"kenapa Siwon tidak masuk" tanya Eunhyuk cepat

"katanya ada urusan keluarga. Kenapa ?" Donghae heran melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba panik .

"ah syukurlah kalau begitu" Eunhyuk mengehela nafasnya dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"kau kenapa. Wajahmu kelihatan lelah"

"aku begadang semalaman mengerjakan tugas dari Kim seongsangnim"

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar alasan Eunhyuk. Dia kembali mengingat sms terakhir sungmin semalam. Itu tidak mungkin, pasti Hanya kebetulan ! Donghae menggeleng menepis pikirannya.

"kau kenapa ?" tanya Eunhyuk melihat tingkah aneh Donghae.

"tidak apa-apa. Hyuk, berapa nomor ponselmu" Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya, Eunhyuk menyebutkan nomor ponselnya dan Donghae menekan sederet angka dilayar ponsel touchscreenya. _Ternyata benar Hanya kebetulan, jadi yang sms aku semalaam beneran sungmin,tpi keapa rasanya seperti Eunhyuk,_ Inner Donghae.

"gomawo, ngomong-ngomong mana sungmin" tanya Donghae saat melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua

"dia ke perpustakaan. Katanya sih dipanggi Han seongsangnim"

Donghae mengangguk, dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang ada diatas meja Eunhyuk, buku tentang dance.

"kau suka dance ?"

"sangat"

Eunhyuk menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang ada disampingnya dan menghadap ke Donghae yang sedari tadi menghadapnya.#ribet

"benarkah. Kau masuk klub dance mana ?" tanya Donghae dengan mata berbinar

Wajah Eunhyuk berubah murung"aku belum masuk klub dance manapun"

Ya walaupun Eunhyuk menyukai dance tapi dia belum berani masuk ke klub. Dia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan dance nya didepan banyak orang.

"kalau begitu masuk ke klub dance ku saja"

"jeongmal. Aku mau" dengan semangat Eunhyuk mengiyaan ajakan Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak menyadari, sejak kedatangan Donghae tadi, kantuk yang dirasakan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Bel masuk berbunyi, murid-murid mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Setelah berpamitan denngan Eunhyuk, Donghae kembali kekelasnya. Tak senggaja Donghae bertemu sungmin dipintu kelas saat Donghae akan keluar. Sungmin yang melihat Donghae Hanya tersenyum menunduk malu dan segera masauk kekelasnya.

Donghae kira sungin akan menegurnya setelah mereka smsan semalam, namun ternyata tidak ,apa Hanya di sms saja sifat sungmin yang lucu dan hyperaktif keluar ?, inner Donghae. Tak ambil pusing Donghae melangkah kembali kekelasnya.

...

Saat ini Donghae sudah duduk nyaman sambil mendenarkan musik dibangkunya yang berada dibagian paling belakang. Dan disebelahnya ada Kyuhyun yang terllihat senyum-senyum sambil memainkan pspnya. Ya saat ini kelas Donghae sedang tidak ada guru, jadi kelas bebas taka ada tugas.

"kau kenapa senyum senyum seperti orang gila" tanya Donghae yang heran melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Karna biasanya Kyuhyun selalu berwjah serius saat berman dengan pspnya.

"aku sedang senang, jadi jangan tanya lagi" ucap Kyuhyun cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar psp. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, sudah terbiasa.

Other side

Setelah kepergian Donghae, Eunhyuk kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Kantuk mulai menyerangnya lagi. Sungmin duduk disamping Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang cemberut.

"kau kenapa min ?" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat sahabatnya itu cemberut, padahal tadi kan dia berpas-pasan dengan Donghae dipintu. Bukannya ceria tapi malah cemberut. Aneh !

"aku kesal. Mulai hari ini aku harus terjebak dengan s maniak game Cho Kyuhyun" sungmin mengikuti Eunhyuk meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"kenapa bisa seperti itu"

"Han seongsangnim menyuruhku ikut olipmiade matematika dan partnerku adalah Kyuhyun itu' ucap sungmin malas.

"kapan olimpiadenya dimulai"

"bulan depan"

"haha. Kasian sekali kau min harus terjebak selama sebulan dengan Kyuhyun, pasti bosan" Eunhyuk menertawakan sahabatnya itu yang dibalas sungmin dengan tatapan tajam.

"coba saja partnerku itu Donghae. Eh ngomong-ngomong bagaimana reaksi Donghae saat di sms. Kau mengaku nama ku kan" tanya sungmin teringat permintaannya pada Eunhyuk semalam.

Flash back

_Eunhyuk mengetikan sederet huruf Hangul di layar ponsel touchscreennya dan dengan perasaan ragu-ragu Eunhyuk mengirimkannya keseseorang yang nomor kontak ada diponsel Eunhyuk. _

"_baiklah min aku akan membantumu"_

_Itulah pesan yang dikirim eunhyuk ke sahabatnya sungmin. Ya sungmin memnita tolong pada eunhyuk untuk mengirim pesan ke donghae tapi sebagai sungmin. Sungmin terlalu malu untuk sms donghae. Karrna eunhyuk teman yang baik jadi dia bersedia membantu sungmin. Dan sms donghae dengann nama sungmin dengan nomor yang baru dibelinya tadi._

_Flashback off_

"ya aku memakai nama mu. Dan juga sepertinya Donghae menyukaimu. Kalian ada cemistry" mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, wajah cemberut sungmin tergantikan dengan wajah bahagia.

"gomawo Eunhyuk-ah, tapi selama sebulan ini aku akan sibuk, jadi kau lanjtkan saja ya sms dengan Donghae dan cari tau tentangnya sebanyak-banyaknya. jebal" mohon sungmin dengan menyatukan telapak tagan kiri da kananya.

"baiklah. Tapi kau juga harus membantuku." Eunhyuk menyeringai.

"membantu apa ?"

"kau tau Choi Siwon teman Donghae ? aku suka padanya, jadi kau cari tau tentangnya juga ne" sontak sungmin tertawa mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk.

"Choi siwon ? mwo kau suka padanya hyuk. Diakan sepupuku" mata Eunhyuk berbinar.

"bagus kalau begitu. Dan juga aku masuk klub dance yang sama dengan Donghae. Jadi kau tenang saja"

Keduanya pun bertos ria dan tertawa, mengingat akan mudah membantu medapatkan orang yang disukai sahabatnya satu sama lain.

TBC

Maaf jika lanjutannya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan hati para reader. Terima kasih udah mau review . tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Mian gak bisa bales riview kalian. Gomawo dan saranghae


End file.
